Peter Pan
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Où les mots "moscou","fusée" et "4h30", mennent vers une citation de Peter Pan, de l'amour et des voeux... Comment une déclaration peut être silencieuse, et des amis manipulateurs. Et comment les moins perspicaces semblent l'être le plus. Slach SBRL


Auteur: Wolkeden

Titre: Peter Pan

Couples: JPLE, PPOC, SBRL (donc, yaoi, pour ceux que ça dérange, ne me lancer pas des dagues, c'est pas ça qui me fera pleurer!)

Advertissements: Pas grand chose... peut-être de se laver les dents après la guimauve... ou le mouchoir pour les hyper sensibles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...et tout droit jusqu'au matin!"

**XXX**

4h30 du matin. 24 Août. Moscou.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là?

La voix rauque, mais acide et mordante de Remus Lupin, 17 ans, venait de retentir dans l'air froid, chargé de silence, de Moscou. Les trois autres garçons à ses côtés eurent un sourire, qui, heureusement, était caché sous leurs lourdes écharpes. James, grand jeune homme aux cheveux noir en batailles et à lunettes, se dévoua courageusement (pas pour rien qu'il fut à Gryffondor!):

- Hé bien... nous sommes là dans le cadre de la découverte des villages sorciers du monde, cher Remus, et notre année est tombée sur Moscou, Ville de Russie...!

Il termina sa tirade sur un grand sourire éclatant, que le jeune homme put "sentir" alors qu'il observait son ami tentait de blaguer.

A cet instant précis, Sirius -17 ans aussi, brun ténébreux aux yeux gris acier fondu qui faisait tourner la tête de la plupart des filles- ressentit de longs frissons lui remontaient le long du dos, n'oubliant aucune vertèbres. Bientôt, ce serait, il le sentait, l'esclandre!

- Merci James. C'était une information... intéressante... cependant...

Le sourire de James s'affaissa, avant de repartir en flèche, faisant ainsi gémir le dernier membre du quatuor, Peter, plus petit que les autres, mais plus grand que Remus (^^), des cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns...

Remus, lui commençait à s'échauffer, et si c'était rassurant pour les autres que ce Maître zen, ce garçon "parfait", se mette en rogne, jure et ne soit plus rationnel, c'était aussi très dangereux, étant donné qu'il était un loup-garou!

Les quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains foncés qui s'envolaient au vent était recouvert d'une fine couche de cette neige qui retombait en poussière depuis le sol jusqu'au sol...

- Cependant, cependant... ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me rappelle... c'était... POURQUOI DIABLE LA PLACE ROUGE, EN PLEIN HIVERS, ET A 4H00 DU MAT'???!!!

Les garçons-qui-mourront-bientôt déglutirent difficilement, -et pour pouvoir mieux crier en cas de malheur, baissèrent légèrement leur écharpes- avant que Peter ne se cache rapidement derrière Sirius. Remus ne frappait jamais Sirius!... quoiqu'il ne frappe jamais personne, mais ne sait-on jamais!

Le "bouclier", lui, avait un sourire crispé et fixait son ami loup-garou... La pleine lune n'avait eu lieu qu'un seul jour avant leur départ, c'est à dire les quelques heures précédentes, et le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa transformation...

Ses joues rouges et le petit nez qui n'étaient pas cachés lui donnaient un air adorable qui cassait légèrement la menace de mort de son hurlement; son souffle, déjà erratique par le froid, formé des nuages de chaleur irrégulier au dessus de son visage... et Sirius se sentit fondre et son cœur faire un bond, alors qu'il réalisait, consciemment, la beauté de son ami...

James, qui avait suivi, en compagnon avisé, les réactions de chacun de ses compagnons eut un sourire rusé. Oh, léger le sourire. Et calculateur, le sourire. Un rien machiavélique, même, le sourire.

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement sur les nerfs, Lupinounet?

Peter écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, et Sirius pensa, effaré, que son meilleur ami virait suicidaire!

Mais Remus se calma instantanément, et avec une moue trop mignonne avoua:

- Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir, je dois avoir le rhume... et j'ai très froid!

Il avait achevé sa "confession" en baissant la tête, comme honteux...

En même temps, c'est vrai que notre jeune adolescent était un être à part: déjà, il y avait sa lycanthropie, certes, mais aussi cette reconnaissance et cette loyauté étonnante qu'il développait envers les personnes qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. Et c'est cette reconnaissance qui le faisait se repentir de se plaindre: il avait déjà de la chance, autant ne pas pousser...

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de se former sur ses lèvres, et en voulant vérifier avoir été discret, il tomba sur le sourire de plus en plus étrange de James Potter, Maître ès Coup Fourrés.

Le noble au sang chaud (plus que "pur" en tout cas!) eut soudain le besoin très bizarre de s'enfuir au loin et de n'avoir jamais connu ce garçon qui allait lui faire la vie dure, il le sentait! Sirius déglutit... et ouvrit en grand la bouche quand il vit son (ex-)meilleur ami se jetait sur Remus pour lui faire un câlin réchauffant!!

Peter n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et Remus... et bien, Remus ne comprenait rien, mais se prélassa soudain dans la chaleur de James qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Hé là, mon Loup!

Sirius se retint de hurler que ce n'était pas "son" loup...

- Tu gèles tant que ça?

James était maintenant légèrement inquiet, ce qui suffit à sortir son meilleur ami de ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Hey, Rem'...

- T'inquiètes pas, Siri... je suis juste en train de me transformer en glaçon, c'est tout...

Et le si gentiiiiil loup-garou fit un sourire qui envoya Sirius à milles lieues à la ronde, James soupira alors.

- _Pas gagné de les rapprocher, s'ils s'amusent à ne pas vouloir voir leur flirt... pas comme si je l'avais vraiment remarqué avant, mais quand même... une fois qu'on capte, en fait, ils ne sont pas discrets!!_

Ajouta t-il en voyant les deux garçons qui se regardaient du coin de l'œil avec la même lueur dans les yeux...

- _Pathétique!_

Quant à Peter, lui, il souriait. Oh, il avait peut-être l'air stupide comme ça (pas que l'air, souvent...), mais question sentiment, il avait de suite -dès la première année, à vrai dire- remarqué qu'il y avait un truc "louche" entre le petit renégat et le petit chétif...

- _Oui, finalement, heureusement que James a compris tout seul et qu'il prend les choses en main... je ne le lui aurais jamais dit, moi... et s'ils sont vraiment amusant à se manger du regard… au bout de 7 ans, ça finit par devenir lourd... enfin, ça me fait penser que j'ai faim..._

Comme quoi, ne pas être douée en magie n'empêchait pas la matière grise de fonctionner!

- Bon, on fait quoi?

Bien que Sirius soit sur son petit nuage (pour un simple sourire!), il ressentait quand même une certaine jalousie à voir son (rappelons-le: EX-) meilleur ami serrait avec autant d'ardeur le petit loupiot...

Tous se tournèrent vers James, Remus regardant de trois-quarts sa nouvelle veste corporelle.

- Euh...

Là, un grand froid, non dû à la situation atmosphérique, se fit sentir, et le loup-garou se détacha lentement, peut-être trop lentement, du garçon.

- James Potter?

Bien que cela sonne comme une question, le binoclard capta aisément la menace sous-jacente.

- Oui?

- Au risque de passer pour un abruti, ton hésitation résulterait-elle du fait qu'il n'y ait aucune raison valable à être dehors à cette heure de la nuit?

Murmura presque avec gentillesse Remus. Ce qui paraissait vraiment étrange quand on connaissait le personnage. En effet, en colère, les gens calme avaient une certaine tendance à ce lâcher d'une manière franchement pas poli...

- _Mais pas Remus..._

Le reste des pensées de Sirius pourraient être retranscrite par une suite de borborygmes incompréhensibles, exprimant probablement une sorte de soupir amoureux... bien qu'il n'en soit pas encore complètement conscient. Du fait qu'il soit amoureux, cela s'entend...

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

Mais avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, une voix pas bien loin se fit entendre :

- Jameeeeees ?!

L'appelé sourit, et envoya rapidement le loup-garou dans les bras de son ténébreux meilleur ami, et rejoignit en courant la forme féminine qui se devinait de l'autre côté de la place.

- Lily !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, le « chef » des Maraudeurs serra sa petite amie dans ses bras, et leur sourit de loin avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a fait une bonne blague.

Surtout quand quelques secondes plus tard apparut Mélodie Pepper, la petite amie de Peter. Ce dernier hoqueta avant de se jeter sur elle pour lui passait se veste.

- Imbécile ! Tu vas attraper froid !

Mélodie était la seule personne que Peter insultait (gentiment) de temps en temps. Elle était aussi la seule à être tombé amoureuse de lui. Ses cheveux bruns se fondaient dans le blouson que venait de lui passer son petit copain, mais elle souriait, toute contente de voir qu'il était prêt à mourir de froid pour elle.

Bien que trouvant cette situation particulièrement mièvre et stupide, Sirius la prit comme un éclair de génie et repoussa son ami qui était toujours dans ses bras.

- Hey, Rem', l'a pas tord, le rat…

Ils étaient suffisamment loin des deux couples –à quelques mètres en face, en fait- pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- Tiens.

Et le chien tendit au loup-garou sa propre veste. Remus la regarda avec de grands yeux, dépassés par les évènements et engourdi par le froid.

- Mais… tu… tu vas a-avoir fr-froid, Siri !

- Mais non, j'ai le sang chaud, moi !

Remus sourit, mais pour les deux autres amis qui observaient la scène en face, le sourire semblait teinté de douleur diffuse. Peter soupira, et murmura à son intention seule :

- Non, franchement… Sirius est d'un pas doué !

A cet instant, James se retourna brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu parles de quoi, Wormtail ?

- … Tu te fiches de moi ? Je parle de la raison pour laquelle tu nous a traîné tout les 6 ici !

- Parce que tu le sais, Peter ?

Le questionné fronça les sourcils. Lily n'était pas au courant ? Pas plus que Mélodie ? En même temps, cette dernière avait des idées quelques peu arrêté sur certain sujet… Hum…

- Mélodie ? Tu peut aller au pub, là-bas, pour nous prendre des places ?

- Il est pour adulte…

- ET nous avons 17 ans passé…

Le sourire de son amoureux sembla être un point non négligeable de l'argumentation, et Peter en sourit encore plus.

Puis il se tourna vers la rousse et son cerf.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était que pour voir Lily ?

- Ben…

Allons donc… il était si stupide que ça, ce pauvre James ?

- Dit moi que tu as remarqué leur coup d'œil en coin, s'il te plait !

Apparemment cela suffit à rendre bouche-bée James et à faire pouffer Lily.

- Tu vois bien qu'il l'avait remarqué !

- Ben ouais… je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi bien…

- Oui, je te comprend, chéri, mais…

- Hé ho ! Je ne suis pas Mélodie, et je l'ai remarqué dès la 1° année !

OH la, le silence !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

La question innocente et soudaine de Remus les fit tous sortirent de leur cocon.

- AAAAAH !

- …

Les deux canidés s'entre-regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules avant de reporter leur attention sur les autres.

- Rien de bien grave. Mélodie nous attend au pub, vous venez ?

- On vient !

Sirius s'élança, attrapant au passage la main de Remus, et semblant s'en rendre compte, rougit avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Grouille, je croyait que t'avais froid !

Remus éclata de rire, et dépassa rapidement son ami avec un sourire narquois, et le cœur au prêt d'éclater au bord des lèvres.

James et Lily, eux, n'avaient pas bougés, et observaient leur monde. Lily sourit en s'appuyant sur son amoureux.

- 1° année ?

- Je n'avais rien remarqué, mais c'est possible… leur relation à toujours était particulière…

- Comment ?

- Par exemple, tu savais que c'était Sirius qui a tout fait pour qu'on devienne annimagi ? ou encore que c'est lui qui soigne toujours, et je dit bien toujours, Rem' ? il s'occupe de lui comme…

- Comme un objet rare et fragile ?

Lily semblait presque indigné ! James sourit en lui caressant la joue.

- Non… plutôt comme quelque chose de précieux qu'il veut savoir en bonne santé et aussi heureux qu'il peut l'être.

- Vraiment ?

- … il observe avec qui Remus parle et vérifie s'ils ne veulent pas lui faire du mal, auquel cas, il les menace. Il fait pareil avec Peter, c'est vrai, mais d'une manière moins… impliqué… Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que tant que Remus sourit sans mensonge, ben ça ira pour Sirius… et que quand Rem' a des problèmes, c'est plus Sirius qui en souffre que Rem…

Lily était complètement prise par le récit et s'étonna que James s'arrêtes. Mais elle ne dit rien, et continua à réfléchir.

- Il fait pareil pour tous, je dirais… qu'est-ce qui rend Remus si spécial alors qu'il agit pareil ?

- C'est simple. Je ne crois pas que Sirius ne m'ai jamais regardé dormir avec un sourire du genre 'rêve merveilleux éveillé'… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Lily éclata de rire, et hocha la tête. Oui, elle voyait, et l'idée de James était bonne d'essayer de les mettre ensemble, car elle savait que Remus ne ferait rien, quand bien même ça le faisait souffrir milles morts. Et qu'elle savait désormais que Sirius ne ferait rien non plus, peut-être trop amoureux pour s'en rendre compte…

- Tu as des amis vraiment compliqués…

Soupira t-elle ne désespoir de cause. Ce fut le tour de James d'éclater de rire, offrant au pub une voix joyeuse en ce matin glaciale.

- Pourquoi tu ris comme un abruti, Potter ?

- … Une vérité universelle vient d'être énoncé !

- … La quelle ?

Etrangement, tout le pub –c'est-à-dire le barman et 3 autres clampins- sentirent qu'une grosse connerie allait être débitée.

- Ben que vous êtes des êtres étranges venus d'ailleurs, bien sûr !

- … James, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il venait de la 4° dimension ou de Au frontières du réel…

- Hein ? quézako ?

- … Rien !

Et le rire de Lily se fit entendre une fois de plus, faisant sourire tous ses amis, et même les autres.

- Bon, je vous sert quoi, les jeunes ?

- BIERRESAUXBEURRES !!!

- Ben, ça, c'était un choix commun ! Pouvez pas être plus originaux, les jeunes ?

… Finalement, les vieux à 4 :00 du mat' qui tente de faire de l'humour noir, ça le fait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Sirius fronça les sourcils, pendant que Remus se forçait à sourire aimablement… Les autres étaient morts de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sauf Lily qui se mordait les lèvres.

Pour finir, Sirius sourit doucement, presque sadiquement et attrapa le pauvre homme, le sortit dehors alors que tout le monde le regardait d'un air perdu (sauf Remus qui avait compris et s'était bouché les oreilles).

Au boute de quelques secondes, un grand cri retentit, et moins d'une minute plus tard, Sirius rentrait avec dans les bras un homme complètement trempé.

- Il a dessoûlé.

Assorti d'un grand sourire.

Après un instant de silence estomaqué, jusqu'au tenancier du bar éclata de rire. Cet homme était peut-être un habitué, mais c'est vrai qu'il était parfois d'un louuuuuuurd !...

- Rien que pour ça, je vous offre le verre !

Les adolescents laissèrent éclater leur joie en rire bruyant, qui adoucirent le cœur de ces hommes que le froid rendait aigres… surtout quand ils étaient jeté de chez eux par leurs femmes pour ivresse !!

Quand nos poudlariens ressortirent dur bar, certains d'entre eux n'étaient plus très frais… à commencer par la Mélodie, pour qui le mot pompette était franchement trop léger, et James, qui chantait une chanson paillarde avec une force de conviction effarante !

Etrangement, Sirius, qui pourtant avait une bonne descente, était assez sobre, et Remus tenait très bien debout, alors qu'il avait bu autant que Peter, qui, lui, était à moitié appuyé sur sa copine…

Au final, même Lily avait succombée, et regardait avec admiration craintive son amoureux danser dans la neige…

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de détourner tout aussi rapidement leur visage en s'empourprant.

- On… devrait peut-être les ramener, non ?

- Tu rigoles, Mooney ? On va plutôt s'amuser ! Regarde :

Sirius lui montrait un prospectus qui annonçait un lancer de fusée dans le ciel ce matin-ci…

Remus sourit, et prit la main de son ami.

- Soit. Allons-y.

Essayant de ne pas penser, et y réussissant pas trop mal, le loup garou garda la main de Sirius en courant vers les autres, les rameutant, en leur disant qu'ils allaient tous sur la colline pour voir un spectacle superbe.

Black, lui, regardait sa main serré dans celle du garçon qu'il aimait, et souriait d'un air tellement niais que même James, du haut de son trip éthylique, éclata de rire –le rire remit cependant Lily dans la bonne voie, et elle sortit vaseuse ment de ses poches quelques potions de dés soulage.

- Quoi, comme spectacle ?

- Hein ?

Lily soupira, et fit boire à son amoureux la potion, avec plus de conviction qu'auparavant… mais James était si drôle, quand il était bourré !

- Regardes, Lily, un lancer de fusée…

- Ooooh, ça risque d'être génial ! Allons-y !

Les deux se sourirent, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la colline.

Sirius resta un instant dépité de l'abandon de son loup garou, mais le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami l'empêcha de faire la moindre remarque.

De mauvaise foi, il préféra attaquer.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien…

Sirius grommela dans son coin, alors que James ricanait doucement. Peter prit note de la situation, et eut un léger sourire, avant de prendre sa petite amie par la main, et de lui prendre le flacon de potion des mains, l'empêchant ainsi de la boire.

- Non, non, ma chérie… reste bourrée… ça te fera du bien, pour une fois…

Sirius et James ouvrirent de grands yeux, comme Remus, alors que Lily tapait dans ses mains, comprenant que tout allait se jouer ce soir.

- En fait, t'es un grand calculateur, Peter…

- Qui sait ?

Il ne faisait rien pour cacher son sourire machiavélique, et James comprit.

- Oh… d'accord. Je vois…

Les trois dans le coup se sourirent malicieusement, tandis que les deux autres haussaient des épaules, perplexes. Surtout quand ils les regardèrent avec des airs entendus…

Remus rougit un peu –sûrement dû au froid, non ?-, et leur dit que s'ils voulaient peut-être entra percevoir la fusée, c'était maintenant ou jamais… Sirius approuva (« m'aurait étonné » murmura pour Lily et Peter le merveilleux et discret James), et tous allèrent pour de bon sur cette satanée colline.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis tranquillement sur une couverture de taille gigantesque qu'avais ensorcelé leur sorcière en état de marche, Lily. L'autre (Mélodie, la sectaire) était tellement dans les vapes que Peter avait laissé tombée l'idée seule de la prendre sans ses bras… elle bougeait vraiment beaucoup avec quelques verres d'alcool… par contre, il la couvait du regard comme si elle était un trésor.

Lily était très bien dans les bras de son petit ami, et ils regardaient tous les deux le ciel avec des expressions extatique.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils en font un peu trop ?

Remus s'empêcha de rire trop ouvertement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, mais devant le regard de Sirius, il ne put pas vraiment se contenir, attirant l'attention goguenarde des trois autres, avant qu'ils ne détournent au même moment la tête, faisant hausser les sourcils de leurs amis.

- Ils sont bizarres, de toute façon.

Remus sentit bien la soudaine envie de Lily de se tourner pour lui tirer la langue, mais il semblerait que James l'en empêcha.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, puis passa lentement son bras derrière le loup garou. Ce dernier le regarda, clignant lentement des yeux.

- Oui ?

Sirius allait rapatrier sa main en vitesse, mais Remus la lui attrapa et commença à jouer avec.

- Je… euh… je…

Mais Lily le coupa.

- Regardez !

Elle montrait une étincelante traînée dans le ciel. La fusée. Tous fermèrent les yeux, et firent un vœu, comme s'il s'était agi d'une étoile filante, et comme s'ils étaient connectés.

'_Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi.'_

'_Je veux me marier avec lui et avoir un enfant.'_

'_Je veux qu'il me regarde'_

'_Je veux qu'il me sourisse.'_

'… _je veux être toujours avec eux.'_

Inconsciemment, chaque vœu créa un serment. Car inconsciemment, tous avait le vœu de Peter dans le cœur…

Lily se remit à parler.

- Vous savez, en regardant le ciel, comme ça, ça m'a fait penser à un conte moldu…

- Ah ?

- Oui. Peter Pan.

Remus se redressa.

- Vraiment ?

Sirius se rappela que Remus venait d'un couple mixte, et sourit doucement.

- Racontez nous là.

Il s'allongea, se préparant à écouter un conte. Les autres le regardaient en souriant. Sirius était tellement drôle à vouloir tout savoir sur les moldus.

- Bien sûr.

Et Remus et Lily racontèrent à tout de rôle l'histoire de Peter Pan. La vraie histoire de Peter Pan, et non celle de Walt Disney !

- Mais… il est stupide !

Cette réflexion de Peter réveilla tout le monde.

- Hein ?

- Ben ouais ! il aimait Wendy, non ?

- …

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard, hésitants.

- Oui…

- Ben pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit ?

- … il l'aimait comme un enfant.

Remus continua, remarquant que tous attendait la suite.

- Je veux dire, il l'aimait comme une amie de passage. Son amour était platonique, sans rien d'autre. Il l'aimait… comme un enfant… vous comprenez ?

En expliquant cela, il se dit amèrement qu'il aurait préféré continuer à aimer comme un enfant, justement, son Sirius… il soupira.

Et Black fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es amoureux, toi.

- … oui…

Il n'avait pas la force de mentir, ou de cacher la vérité, là. Déjà, il avait froid, mais en plus il était fatigué.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Et tendit la main vers le visage de son ami. Il lui caressa la joue, et Remus ouvrit ses yeux.

- …

- …

Ils ne se dirent rien, n'osant pas.

Sirius se pencha, et ses lèvres suivirent le même tracé que sa main avant. Remus coupa sa respiration, son ventre se tordant dans tous les sens, et n'arrivant pas à réfléchir.

Quand Sirius releva le visage, Remus était rouge, et ses yeux étaient brillants. Le chien sourit, et fit frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. Remus colla son menton à son cou, dans une réaction purement instinctive, et finalement, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Sirius. Ils se figèrent tout les deux, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient synchrones. Ils se sourirent.

Et comme Sirius n'avait plus aucun doute, il embrassa le loup garou.

James, Lily et Peter les regardaient. Quand Sirius se pencha, ils détournèrent le regard en souriant, et échangèrent des regards malicieux. Et quand les deux garçons se rendirent compte que leurs amis étaient à côtés, et qu'ils rougirent, les trois manipulateurs firent des sourires ultra brite.

Lily leva la tête, et son visage devint plus doux en regardant les constellations. Elle en montra une, et du bout du doigt, traça dans l'air un chemin.

- Et tout droit, jusqu'au matin…

Remus et Sirius sourirent, se tenant la main. Le Pays Imaginaire, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se regardèrent tous, finalement, et les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Les deux canidés fermèrent les yeux, et tout cinq s'allongèrent, secrètement assurés que ce jour restera gravé dans leur cœur à tout jamais…

**XXX**

Remus regardait toujours le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir, un air perdu et désespéré sur le visage.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il sortit en courant de la salle à manger du QG de l'Ordre.

Assis à la même table, tout le monde en avait laissé tomber leur propre courrier et clignait des yeux en regardant la direction que venait de prendre le pauvre loup garou. Nous étions le 24 août, et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient présents. Enfin, ceux qui avaient résidence ici, bien sûr, c'est-à-dire la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Tonks…

Les quelques minutes précédentes furent celle de l'arrivée du courrier qui restait assuré grâce à des sorts de protection solides empêchant toutes lettres pouvant causer du mal d'arriver. De plus, seul les personnes au courant d'où était le QG pouvait envoyer er recevoir des lettres en ce lieu…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, sachant inconsciemment que cela avait un rapport avec Sirius. Sirius qui était mort quelques semaines auparavant, en passant à travers l'arche.

L'amitié était cruelle de laisser l'autre seul…

Snape, sans aucune considération –dû moins en apparence-, récupéra le parchemin, et y trouva une simple citation.

«… et tout droit jusqu'au matin »…

Oui… Peter était bien cruel avec ses amis…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/grand sourire/ Contente que ça ai plus à certains, et que mon rapprochement "HP/PeterPan" n'ait pas fait trop d'offusqué! ^^

Pour Loulou2a, sache que l'histoire d ela fusée, au départ, n'est qu'un délire de mon père (ou comment trouver des idées de fics: demander à vos parents de vous donner des mots, vous verrez... pas facile, après! XD). Ensuite, je me suis dit que ce serait un bon paliatif à l'étoile filante... ^^'

Merci à Elayna Black et "une admiratrice"... je vais essayer de mettre la suite, mais je sèche... parce que bon, trois phrases pour une suite heureuse... ça le fait pas, nan?

Shot must go on, te remercie aussi, tu trouve vraiment que c'était la fin qu'il fallait? Tant mieux, alors.

Anita Klee, j'espère que maintenant la séparation est plus nette... /prie/ enfin, merci à toi aussi, et c'est vrai que je change les points de vue sur Peter, mais faut être réaliste: s'il avait vraiment était idiot et complètement sous la coupe des "méchants" dès le début, jamais il n'aurait tenu chez les Maraudeurs autant de temps sans être un minimum doué quelque part... non?

Enfin, Mezzanotte Nera, j'avoue que je l'ai vraiment fait "cruel", comme tu dit, le petit Peter... mais faut bien de temps en temps... XD

A d'autres reviews? j'peux espérer? ^^'

Rappel :_  
__Il existe une autre suite, moins sadique et triste, si vous voulez... mais il faut me la demander, parce que, concernant son écriture, ce n'est pas encore tapé..._


End file.
